The present invention relates to a web load test method that applies access load to a web server device in order to acquire information about response, and to a web load test program that makes a computer execute such a method.
A web load testing apparatus includes a load simulator and a viewer to observe a state of a web server device as a test target while applying a load thereto. The load simulator generates a plurality of threads that function as virtual web clients; gives scenarios, each of which defines the request order for page data in the web server device as a test target, to the generated virtual web clients; and makes the clients transmit request messages and receive response messages as defined in the scenario. Thereby, the load simulator saves the response messages that are received by the virtual web clients from the web server device, and records logs of the responses. The viewer displays a web page based on the page data in the response messages, or displays a log information list about the responses. In the log information list, each response message is represented by one log information record.
There are some conventional web load testing apparatuses that can control the plurality of threads to fetch a specific page data from the web server device as a test target at the same time.
According to this kind of web load testing apparatuses, a heavy load can be applied to the web server device by fetching the specific page data simultaneously.
Such a web load testing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication JP2004-021523A, for example.
However, since the time to apply heavy load must be programmed beforehand in the conventional web load testing apparatuses, it is impossible to apply heavy access load to the web server device at a desired time during the load test.